


Will NOT Kill for Food

by Luke_2020



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Demons, Guardian Angels, M/M, Magic, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luke_2020/pseuds/Luke_2020
Summary: Hank accidently stumbles into two demons. One is fucking terrifying, and the other one is less threatening than a daisy. The latter seems to feed off of his misery and won't leave him alone.  (NOT a one-shot -new to AO3)
Relationships: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson/Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Really nervous about posting

Hank was at Jimmy’s bar as per usual. He downed his fourth glass of whiskey when a disheveled man in his twenties sat next to him. Hank noticed his skin was sickly pale and there were heavy bags under his eyes. His skin was so diseased that Hank could see the guy’s fucking veins in his neck.

“Rough week?” He didn’t bother with the usual day, this clearly must’ve been going on for a while. 

He apparently took the man by shock with the way he flinched. Hank might as well have asked him if he was pregnant. Eventually he spoke. “I guess you could say that. I haven’t had many opportunities to eat lately.” He spoke slowly and seemed very distracted.

“Spendin too much on booze instead food, kid?” 

Two minutes in and he already offended the poor bastard. “No, I have plenty of wealth at my disposal. I just… nevermind.” Hank wanted to call bullshit, but the kid’s hoity-toity language gave the impression his family had some heavy pockets.

Hank quirked a brow; it sounded to him that this man was starving himself. “Name’s Hank.” He outstretched his hand.

The man took it. “My name is Connor. What do you do for a living?” 

Hank chuckled. “‘M a cop. You?” Connor went wide eyed. 

“I am unemployed.” Jesus, forget what Hank thought before. This kid is certainly broke. Whatever he said earlier was just to placate him. He gave Connor a judgemental glare. “Why are you glaring at me?” Connor’s eyes went wide and he reached for his head. He hastily ran his hands in his air with a look of sheer panic. “Are - Are my horns showing!?” His hands finally rested in two particular areas on his hair.

“Wait, wait wait.” He waved his hand to calm down Connor. “Did you fucking say horns? How much did you drink again, kid?” Connor stared at Hank. His big doe eyes only added to his deer-in-the headlights look.

“Then they are not showing. My apologies, I am self-conscious.” He pulled his hands away and ordered a drink. 

“Wait, are you going to explain to me what the fuck is going on?” Connor flinched.

“Not in public,” and just like that, he threw some bills on the table and left. Hank just sat there and stared into his drink. What the fuck was Connor on? Not even red ice makes people believe they have horns… He’s probably schizophrenic. Poor bastard.  
Hank polished off another glass of whiskey. Just another weird ass story to add to his life. It’s not like he had anyone to tell anyway. If he kept drinking, maybe he wouldn’t even remember Connor.

But he seemed so… Dead. Like in a couple of days he’d drop from a heart attack. And that’s not to mention him thinking he has horns on his head. Although it was comforting to see someone worse off than you, in a sick and selfish kind of way. 

Hank decided that he had drunk enough. He paid his tab and hobbled into the driver’s side of his car. He clumsily turned the ignition and laughed darkly. Hopefully he could get into another crash and finally get even. Even with who? Himself. 

He was amidst putting the car out of park and then-

“You really shouldn’t drink and drive, lieutenant. I can drive you instead.” 

Hank slammed himself into the car door whilst screaming at the top of his lungs. Connor just stared back at him, not phased at all by the man who he scared so bad he damn well pissed himself.

“Jesus fucking christ! What the fuck- why are you here-! Get the fuck outta here!” He pulled out his service weapon and pointed it at Connor. He didn’t fire quite yet because he didn’t want to explain to Fowler why there was a dead twink in his car. 

“Because you are putting yourself in danger. I am too weak to teleport us to your home.” Hank lowered his gun and squinted. His brows were drawn together and his mouth was agape. Teleport? Oh this fucking lunatic… Well, it’s better he breaks into a cop’s car than anyone else’s.

“Let me please drive you home.” Hank had to physically shake his head to understand Connor.

“Jesus, kid, you first tell me you think you have horns, break into my car, say you can teleport, and then ask to fucking drive me home? Do I have to fucking drop you off at the hospital on the way home?” 

Connor stood still, staring at Hank with chocolate brown eyes. He then sighed, and Hank thought maybe he was the one who needed to go to the hospital. A short brown horn emerged from one side. Another popped out the other side, this one however was broken at the half-way mark. There was even a gold cap on the end of it. Two small, greyish pink wings came through two slits at the back of his shirt.

“WHAT THE FUCK!? What - What are you?” Hank looked at Connor, and Connor was on the verge of tears.  
“I wish I knew. I am half incubus/succubus. The other, I don’t know.” Connor, the fucking demon, stared at Hank with pleading eyes. He really looked like a puppy that was kicked too many times. “May I please take you home?”

Hank shook his head. “Fine. But when we get there, you’re explaining all -this.” He made a vague gesture with his hands. Connor nodded and left the vehicle to change places with Hank. Hank considered to just drive off and forget whatever the fuck he was looking at and doing with his life. 

There could be a very real possibility that well… this is real. That there is a fucking demon-twink driving him home. He sighed and got out.

Hank opened the door to his house, and Sumo was instantly barking at Connor. Connor flapped his wings in vain (They were way too small to even try to carry his ass) He assumed a defensive stance, and something threw Sumo into a wall.

“Hey!” Hank boomed. He grabbed Connor by his shirt and slammed him against the wall. “Listen here you fucking-”

“Let go of my brother.” A strange voice spoke. Hank felt the hairs on his neck stand up. The air became colder around him. With his stomach filled with dread, he let go of Connor and turned around. He was met with a healthier and taller version of Connor. His horns were larger and looked less brittle. His wings were full sized and red. Half of his face looked like it was melting into smoke. If Hank hadn’t pissed himself before, he would’ve done it now.

“I was the one who harmed your canine, not him. My brother is too weak from not feeding-” He gave Connor a scolding look “that I watch over him. Your pet was threatening him, so I acted accordingly.”

Hank wanted to scream. Scream that this damn smoke machine over reacted over a fucking dog. At the same time, he didn’t want the fucker to drag him straight to hell. The three of them ended up just awkwardly standing in place for a good minute. 

“Well, you certainly drove me home. You can go to yours, now.” Connor approached him and tilted his head. Why is this pseudo demon so cute and not terrifying like his brother? 

“I thought you wanted me to describe our lives and what we know about our species?” Hank looked between the two. The taller demon then clamped his hand on his brother’s neck.

“YOU, need to eat.” Connor huffed and tried to pull his brother’s hand off. When that didn’t work, Hank swore he saw Connor dissolve into a cloud of smoke with eyes and a mouth. 

Sunlight was pouring in from his curtains. What the hell…? He tried to get up, but he felt so tired. Eventually, he managed to roll over to his side. It was a hell of an effort, but he managed it. The clock read 7 am. Ugh… Why did he have to wake up so early? Hank gave up and went back into a restful oblivion.

There was pounding on his door when he woke up next. Who the hell was banging on his door? He eventually paddled past the kitchen, passed Sumo who for some fucking reason had gone to the bathroom on the floor, and to the door. He opened the door to see Ben in full uniform. “Fuck you doin’ here?”

Ben spoke up. “I am performing a wellness check, Hank. You haven’t come to work or answer your calls for four days.”

“Woah, woah. I was just at work yesterday! What are you on about?” 

“Hank, you were last seen Tuesday. It is now Saturday. Are you feeling alright?”

Hank tried to run his mind through everything that happened yesterday. He went to a scene yesterday, found the perp, filled out a bunch of paperwork, went to the bar, met a demon- oh what the fuck did Connor do!? How was he supposed to explain that one to Fowler? ‘Yeah I got consumed by a cloud of smoke, sorry’

“...Yeah. Yeah, ‘m fine. I just fell asleep and just… woke up now.” Sumo barreled past them and out into the front yard. He would’ve yelled at him, but apparently he hadn’t left the house for days. 

“Hank, you should see a doctor.”

“...Yeah. Yeah, I think I’ll go see Connor today. Thanks and sorry for worrying you.” Ben frowned and looked at Sumo.

“I think I should look after him while you go get help. I can smell the mess he made in your house, and he desperately needs to be fed right now.” Shit. Sumo didn’t eat. Hank agreed, and shuffled around a box of spare keys he had to give Ben one. He gave it to Ben, who in the meantime fed Sumo. Hank saw him stroking his fur, and guilt flooded his mind. He spent no time grabbing the cleaning supplies that were basically lost under his sink and began to fix the stench in his house. After he was done cleaning, he looked around. Ben had left, promising to keep an eye on Sumo.

Hank then gracefully (well for him at least) got into the shower. His mind was abuzz. Relaying over and over each and every word Connor and his terminator-brother thing. He poured over every detail, and eventually decided that Connor made him pass out. Big fucking suprise, but why? Was it because he blew their cover? Then why let him keep his memories? Did he eat Hank’s soul or something…? His brother did borderline force him to eat.

So Connor just ate… his energy? Probably would be better to just ask him. He looked like a lost college kid more than a demon. Hell, he doesn’t even know if he is a full demon! So how would Hank find him again? 

A ridiculous thought entered Hank’s head and he laughed aloud. “Should probably get a ouija board and say ‘Oh Connor, please speak to me.” The image of himself sat in his living room with a pentagram entered his juvenile mind. 

He opened his eyes after imaging the scene briefly, to be met with mortified chocolate eyes. “...Why did you request my presence in the shower…?”

Hank just stared blankly. Of fucking course Connor can materialize out of thin air. “Why did you pop into my shower?”

“I thought it was urgent, that there was some form of consequence from overfeeding from you.” Connor just kept eye contact the whole time. He also hid his horns and wings.

“Well, I actually have a few words about that, but not when I’m ass naked. Get the fuck out.” He sounded more tired than pissed, for once.


	2. (Fanart)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ehhh this is what they look like


	3. All Cards on The Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor spills all that he can to Hank, and Hank is calm about it. Too calm.

Hank dried himself and entered the living room. Connor was just idling on his couch. With his eyes closed. Unbreathing. For a moment Hank almost had to look at his checking account to make sure he didn’t buy a sex doll. Connor looked more alive. His eyes were no longer bloodshot and his skin had a bit more color.

“Earth to Connor,” Hank stood in front of him with his arms crossed. Connor immediately opened his eyes.

“Hello, lieutenant.”

“Yeah yea, now tell me - what the ever living fuck did you do to me?” 

“I had to feed off of your negative energy. I must have taken too much, for your sake.” 

“Ate my energy? Did you just fucking say that you ate my depression!?” Connor nodded. “Then why am I still depressed!?”

Connor seemed completely unphased about the whole situation. “It just sustains me, it does not go away. It generates from you. In fact, my presence may actually increase your negativity over time.”

“Why? Does it have to do with passing out for several fucking days?”

“Precisely.”

He would’ve punched Connor in his perfect little face, using a mole as a target, but Big Brother would pop out of nowhere to beat his ass. Connor let his wings and horns, well horn and a half, out. He leaned back on the couch.

“Ok then. Does that happen everytime you do your weird fucking demon feasting or whatever?” Hank would be much more upset if he had a life he was missing out on while he was out.

Connor tilted his head and almost made a show of his big brown eyes. “Depends on how much I eat. I never meant for you to be out so long, I was just starving.” He heard about four or five other voices echoing Connor at the last word; it sent a chill down Hank’s spine.

Hank just sat there in awkward silence. So he missed four days? What the hell happened? Connor leaned forward and put an ear to Hank’s direction. Hank realized that Connor could probably even fucking read his thoughts, but not well enough to catch what he just said, err, thought. He voiced his concerns out loud.

“Oh! I fed from you and then my brother carried you to your bed. We then went to our Garden until I heard you call my name.” 

“So you just let me and my dog to just fucking rot?”

“No, I left you to recover. Nothing I could do would’ve sped up your healing. I did ask my brother to take me back to feed Sumo, but he brushed me off saying to 'Stop playing with my food’” Connor sounded annoyed, and his brother sounded like an ass. Something didn’t feel quite right with that explanation.

“Wait, can you get back here from that garden of yours or whatever without him?”

Connor pursed his lips and straightened his posture. “Not at the moment. I haven’t been eating sufficiently for the past seven years. If I rebuild my strength, I could.”

Hank huffed. “So what’s the deal with you? Why don’t you ever fucking eat?” 

Connor recoiled in on himself. The air became cold around them. Hank sat there, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Icy fear shot through his veins, and Sumo began howling with his hackles raised. Hank ever so slowly began standing up to make his way toward his bedroom before Connor dared to speak.

“Because I hate hurting people. I need to keep people miserable to be strong, but when I’m full of energy, all I do is try to make up for all the pain I’ve caused. I just decided to passively feed on people who are already depressed, instead of picking a victim and tormenting them. Sometimes it’s enough, but most of the time I have to find someone like you and take everything I can before moving on. I thought it would be easy finding people to prey upon, and it is, but it’s just never enough! I don’t know why - I can eat and eat or just silently absorb in the background.” Connor began sniffling. Hank could feel his own heart beat in his chest. “I’m worried that what I’m missing is because I am a hybrid. I know my father is an incubus, and my mother is a shapeshifter.” 

Hank tensed up. It was a lot to take in. “How does your brother look so healthy, then? What does he do differently?”

Connor drew a sharp breath. “He kills people and takes his energy from the source - the soul.” Suddenly, the air Hank was breathing was no longer enough. He felt like he needed more and more, but he prevented himself from hyperventilating. He had to keep ahead of his anxiety. 

“So you need to eat souls, then.” Just stating it aloud made Connor begin to fully cry.

“I don’t want to! I don’t! I WON’T!” The shanky house rocked on its foundation. Hank knew that if he doesn’t calm Connor down soon, that despite his efforts of being kind, he could very much accidentally kill Hank.

“Hey, you don’t have to, right? You went, what… seven (?) years without doin any of that?” Hank wanted to give Connor physical comfort, to ground him in the present, but he couldn’t bring his legs to move. He felt truly paralyzed. Was it Connor, or just his fear getting the better of him? Or maybe…

“Hey, Con,” Hank started to shiver.

“Mm?” He still was upset, but he was no longer inconsolable.

“Where the fuck is your brother now?” Connor seemed to relax. He finally brought his head up and met Hank’s glacier blue eyes.

“He’s been here this whole time, just in another dimension. You are probably feeling his presence right now. Is that why you are so afraid? Or do you fear me..?”

Hank tried to rock on his heels. Of course Big Brother who is playing mother hen was here. Of fucking course - Connor even said he couldn’t enter or leave their Garden thingy without him! So he must’ve been here the whole time!

“You seem too innocent, but him- he’s probably fucking egging you on to just finish the job and eat me!” Connor pouted.

“I would never do that, Hank. Even if you are suicidal. I do not have the faintest idea of what happens to a soul after it’s eaten. Some say they still exist, but as a part of me. I find that more horrifying than ceasing to exist all together. To be stuck in someone’s else’s body and unable to move... “

Jesus fuck. Hank decided that he would rather keep drowning in his bottle than become one with Connor, thank you very much. Hank grimaced. Now he has a reason to live, or rather, a reason to avoid dying. One step at a time, he mused.

“Ok… So now that I have fuel for my nightmares for the next what-ever-the-fuck, what happens now? I clean up and resume my life, not being able to tell anyone what the fuck I saw and you keep tryin’ to not starve to death?” Connor sagged at his words.

“I guess... “ Connor stood up to leave. He looked so miserable he could probably start fucking feeding from himself. “I’d still like to spend time with you. You’re the first mortal who did not scream and run away when I revealed myself. Some even threw religious relics at me.” 

“Uhh..” Hank’s shivering got worse. He felt a freezing sensation on the back of his shoulder blossom into a handprint. “Fine. Just don’t - just don’t knock me out next time, alright?” Connor perked up at that. 

“Alright! Who knows, maybe with my connection to the other dimensions I could help you with cases? Maybe some other things? We’d also have to rely on my brother’s benevolence, of course.”

Hank grunted and nodded. If Connor was stronger, could he bring Hank to visit Cole? That would never happen, though. Connor would never eat another soul, so he’d never see Cole in this life again.   
He was snapped from his thoughts as the light around Connor warped, and then he disappeared into a cloud of black smoke that then collapsed in on itself. Hank ran a hand through his hair. 

What an absolute shitshow. Hank finished the day by getting Sumo back to peak condition, eating, and calling Fowler to try to explain himself. Fowler actually gave Hank all the time he needed to take care of himself. Connor’s brother - he should really find out his name- probably did something with that, so that Connor could have more time to either befriend, or eat, him. 

Speaking of Connor, Hank couldn’t sleep that night. Not with knowing a demon who, if he would just some worthless drug-addicted abusive asshole, might be able to reunite him with his son. Jesus, since when did Hank so willingly wish someone to just stop fucking existing forever? What a mess…

Hank stopped tossing in his bed and his eyes snapped open. Connor said that he was half shapeshifter and half incubus. A stupid, stupid ass plan formed in his alcohol deprived brain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated for my fragile self-esteem!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey the begining of this chapter goes a bit into Hank's suicidal tendencies. skip to the --- if you don't want to read it.

Hank woke up and decided that he wanted to be on time for once in his life. He owed it to them, for making them think he was dead. He went about his routine and entered the bullpen. Everyone was staring at him, but instead of fury or disappointment, all he saw was pity and heartache. It made him uneasy. He brushed it off, until a certain asshole came over.

“So how are ya?” Hank simply waited for the sarcastic jab. It didn’t come. There was no sneer on Gavin’s face, and not as much insecurity, either

“Wh- wait, are you actually fucking asking me?” Gavin bit his lip and looked frustrated.

“Yeah. I am. So you’re gonna answer me?” 

Hank drummed his fingers a moment and spoke. “Ok, people started to worry about me outta nowhere, and now you want to play feelings? What the fuck happened?” Gavin recoiled with a disdainful look on his face.

“Jeez. I guess that really is everyday for you, huh?” Hank crossed his arms and let his displeasure dance across his face.

“What. Is? No one said a fucking word about what the fuck is going on around here!” His arms flailed for emphasis.   
Gavin let out a mix between a groan and a sigh. “You tell me, Hank. You disappear for four days, not even bothering to care for your fucking dog?” 

“Ok, since when did me not giving a fuck become anything new?”

It was painfully clear that Gavin was forcing himself to be patient with Hank. “It did when there’s a fucking revolver with one bullet in the chamber next to a picture of your dead son.”  
Hank inhaled sharply. He knew Chris was in his house, but he didn’t even get the chance to play his favorite game before Connor knocked him out. 

Hank was almost seething with rage. That was his fucking business! It was such a fucking violation of privacy to be flaunted like that. “Get the fuck back to work and stop pretending to give a shit about me.” Gavin made no motion to move. He just met Hank’s deathly glare with a look of stout determination. “Surprised you even care, or are you just tryin’ to make sure I don’t go all thirteen reasons why on your ass? Go mind your own fucking business.”

\-----

At that, Gavin finally left. Hank was surprised at how resolute he was about trying to play nice. He wasn’t given enough time to dwell on it though, Fowler called him into his office. Hank hobbled over to Fowler’s, and something felt… off. He couldn’t shake a feeling creeping down his back. Once he entered the glass box and looked around, he found out why.

Connor was standing there with his hands folded behind his back. He looked prim and proper - with a grey suit and a blue tie. Still, exhaustion plagued his face. Connor still looked very ill. Hank sat down, but couldn’t tear his eyes away from Connor. 

“Hank, how have you been?” Hands slammed into Hank’s lap and he fought against making another fucking scene.

“I don’t wanna hear that fucking question again. Just say what you gotta say and get this over with.” Fowler looked defeated and sighed.

“Well then, Hank, meet your new partner.” Connor was completely unphased. Hank was the opposite.

“Connor?” Hank turned to look at him. “What the fuck did you, or should I say your brother, do?” Connor gave a weak smile. 

“So you two know each other. Good. Maybe you could help each other.” All three knew full well Jeffery meant Connor can help Hank. Maybe it could’ve worked if Connor wasn’t a fucking demon.

“I look forward to working with you Hank. I am excited to spend time with you.” A bright smile danced on Connor’s face. He never answered Hank’s question. Hank knew nothing he could say would change anything.

“Alright, we got a case anyway.” Connor beamed and followed behind. Hank sat at his desk, and Connor took the vacant one next to his. “So what did you exactly do?”

The smile was finally wiped off of Connor’s face. “Nines just falsified some documentation for me, along with a few memories involving scheduling.” So his name was Nines. Good to know, but probably an alias. Considering that Hank accidentally summoned Connor in the shower just by saying his name, not knowing Nine’s name was for the better. “So what is our case, lieutenant?”

Connor and Hank showed up at a scene. A man named Todd Williams was shot dead in his daughter’s bedroom. Hank immediately began his investigation and found drugs and evidence of child abuse. Connor touched the body with wide eyes. 

Hank found out that only Alice was supposed to be home, so he figured what happened was a drug deal gone wrong. Speaking of Alice, she was nowhere to be seen. It’s also possible that it was an unrelated kidnapping and Todd was actually trying to protect her. The drawings of Alice bleeding with Todd holding her broken arms pointed to the former theory, though.

Connor meekly hobbled up to Hank. “I think I know what happened here.” 

“Oh yeah? Let’s hear it.” 

Connor took a deep breath. “I feel a desperate urge to protect the child, Alice, permeating through the air. If I was strong enough, I could probably visit Todd in hell and asked him what had happened to him.”

Hank looked back at Connor. “Great start, should’ve known that a demon could easily figure shit like this out, but who was trying to protect Alice?”

Connor shuddered. “My skin is burning and… and I feel like I am slowly dying. I think it was a guardian angel. I can vaguely feel it around the house, so they have been here for more than just this brief incident. We can track them down- they couldn’t go back to where they came from without leaving Alice behind.” 

Connor was shaking at this point. He started speaking under his breath, the only thing Hank could make out was the name ‘Elijah Kamski’

“Ok, let’s get you outta here before you die on me.” Hank put a hand on Connor's shoulder and began guiding him towards the door.  
“I can’t die- I’m not alive.”


	5. Chapter 5

Back in the car, Connor fell back into the passenger seat. He was breathing heavily and looked drunk. He never realized just how weak he was until just being in the room nearly had taken him out. Hank plopped into the driver’s seat.

“So, are you gonna be ok?” He didn’t start the engine. 

Connor stared for a moment. He could smell Hank oh so well. He could smell just how broken Hank was. And it was delicious. Connor wanted to reach inside, reach that beautiful, nourishing core. Hank was such a powerful soul - Connor could almost see the amber mist of his energy radiating off of him. It wasn’t much different from the inky black that made up Connor and Nines’s.

“Y-yes. I will be fine.” Connor had to look away. Hank sighed. He knew that Connor was having problems, but he couldn’t do anything about it. 

Hank didn’t know what to do to help him, so he just drove to a fast food stand. It was probably insensitive to eat in front of Connor, but maybe if he got some strength he could feed Connor again. This time without missing four days of his life.

Hank started to munch on his burger when he tried to offer Connor some fries. “Hey, I know this doesn’t really do anything for you, but maybe it could take the edge off?” Connor shook his head.

“I will probably throw up. I can eat, just not now. It’s akin to eating dog food when you are starving.” Hank knew his food wasn’t the healthiest, but god damn it was better than dog food!

Suddenly, a man who looked like he was in his late thirties or early forties and wearing very casual clothes, approached Connor. The sides of his head were shaved, the top was grown out into a ponytail. 

“Connor, I thought I’d never get to see you again.” He then looked at Hank. “I see you are still playing pretend.” Hank felt his hackles rise and his blood pressure spike. Something doesn’t quite line up.

“Who the fuck are you?” Hank wouldn’t let his fear show. Connor stayed there, looking resigned to his fate. It only made Hank feel even more unnerved. The man made eye contact with a penetrating stare. Deep down, Hank feared him more than Nines. Each minute movement in Hank’s peripheral vision sent another strike of adrenaline coursing through his veins. Every pigeon, every piece of paper haphazardly flitting away sent Hank whizzing.

“Elijah Kamski. I believe it is safe to assume that you know of Connor’s ‘condition’?” Hank tried to narrow his eyes, but he was starting to lock up again. Paralysis almost stopped him from even being able to respond.

“Yeah. What’s yours?” Hank mentally facepalmed at that.

“Well, I guess Connor would never have mentioned his father to his new toy.” Connor’s father? Jesus, that means this fucker’s, well… a fucker. Suddenly the air got colder around him. He should get used to that by now, however what caught him off-guard was a sudden snow flurry passing by his eyes. Then another, then another. 

Nines, with the sound of a clap of thunder, ripped through the reality in front of Connor with his wings completely outstretched and runes on his horns were glowing a cold blue. “L-Leave and never returned! Connor and I want nothing to do with you anymore!” The almighty Nines, who had just summoned a blizzard, can shift between dimensions, was shaking. Hank could see his wings vibrate in their place. 

Hank felt dizzy. Elijah just made a small sound. “Why, Richard, Connor said my name. What kind of father would I be if I ignored my child and let him starve?” Nines froze, the blizzard was raging on even worse now. The poor fucker in the food truck, who was watching the whole thing, simply closed the door giving customers access to the counter.

“C-Connor? Is this true?” Nines turned around with the saddest and most bewildered expression on his face.

Connor nodded. “I’m sorry… I almost.. I almost dissolved. I didn’t - I couldn’t…! I don’t want to go through that again!” Connor was almost crying. “I’m sorry, just leave and let me deal with it.” Nines shook his head.

“Now, Connor, are you finished playing human? I do not even need to do anything this time; your food is right in front of you.” Connor reached a hand to his broken horn. When did his disguise fail…?

“I just- I like Hank.” Connor was gripping his horn even harder. It gave Hank some comfort that he got to live another day. Baby steps…

“Well, I won’t waste my time if you are going to keep acting this way. You already chose your side.” He turned around, and then spoke one last time. “Oh, if you waste my time again, I’m taking you home.” With that, he disappeared into thin air.

Nines finally let his wings down and sighed in relief. The snow did not let up; at least Hank was under an umbrella. Nines went over to his brother, and struck him in the head. “Do not ever fucking do that again.” 

Connor just took it and hung his head. Hank shot a glare at Nines, but didn’t stop him. The whole five minutes that Elijah was here were some of the most terrifying five minutes of his life. It was right behind when that truck hit.

Nines straightened up. “I guess I need to keep even a closer eye on you.” He retracted his horn and wings. Something caught his eyes, it was Nines’s tail receding. Never did he notice that he even had one. Then again, he kept his eyes off of people’s asses. 

“Well, Uhh… ‘m going home. You two look like there is something you need to talk about.” He headed to his car, but quickly Connor caught up with him.

“W-wait! I-! I need you! I’m already starting to feel better, just please let me stay with you for a little while longer. Nines can make sure you get home safely.” Puppy dog eyes bore into Hank’s.

“Augh. Fine. Make me blackout like that again, and your ass can sleep in Sumo’s bed.” Connor lit up like a Christmas tree. He eagerly snuggled into the passenger seat, and almost stumbled into the console. “Careful, don’t want you getting a damn concussion.” Connor pouted.

Hank ruffled his hair and started the car. He immediately blasted the heat. The ride was oddly smooth. Hank did not need to turn on his wipers to keep the snow off of the windshield, and he had just as much traction as he normally would have. It was oddly peaceful, watching the snow drift down drawing the world in white. It was dark out, and the only lights were the street lamps. It only added to the mood. He sighed in contentment. Normally he’d be sour and want to be buried under the thick blanket of ice, but today he was not alone. He had company. It was… nice.

Hank felt… Happy. 

Hank almost forgot he was even driving, just living in the moment, until he heard a deep and monotonous voice. “You should take a detour here, there is an accident ahead.” 

“JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!” Hank jumped in his seat and Connor recoiled from him. Hank whipped his head all the way around, and saw Nines. Oh, right. Nines was making sure that they both won’t die. “You damn near gave me a heart attack!” Nines looked unamused.

“I wouldn’t let Connor’s new - friend die so quickly.” Hank quirked a brow, Connor gave a mortified shrug.

“New what?” Connor tried to move to Nines’s mouth. 

“Don’t you dare!” Nines was grinning ear to ear. “Richard! DO no-!”

Nines shifted and grew a devious look. “Oh? What did you just call me?” Connor froze. He broke out the puppy eyes as a last ditch effort to stop his brother’s teasing. Hank chuckled. To Hank’s dismay, and Connor’s relief, Nines dropped it.

Hank eventually got home and opened the door. Sumo greeted him, and the two demons stayed behind. Both were in their ‘human’ forms. Connor trailed in once Sumo was fed and settled down. Hank went to his couch and turned on the TV. “Just make yourselves at home. I have some movies and Jazz records, if you like that.” Connor sat next to him, very close. 

Hank must’ve made a look, and Connor shrunk away. “‘S fine if you wanna get cuddly.” Hank didn’t really know if he meant it. Maybe he did, maybe he didn’t, but Connor sure liked it. Nines was scrolling through Hank’s Netflix. Eventually he settled on a movie for the three of them to watch. Hank was intrigued at what a demon would watch, and it was…

A human history documentary. Or two. Or five. Hank didn’t even bother to stay awake.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short! I just don't think this is all that good of a fic and don't want to waste too much time on it.

Hank woke up in his bed. There was sunlight streaming through his blinds. Hank suddenly bolted upright. The last time he woke up like this, four days just fucking up and left him. Looking around, he didn’t see Connor. The time read 10:57 am. Eh, as long as it was the next day, it would just be his normal.

The bullpen was perfectly normal, save for the twink brightly smiling at his desk… With a taller almost mirror-image of himself standing next to him.

“So, you’re here now too?” Hank was questioning Nines, but Connor blushed and looked away. He was ashamed.

“After what happened last night, yes. Yes I am. Connor cannot be trusted even in this peaceful dimension.” Nines glared at Connor, which just caused the smaller to shrink away further.

Great. Another one to deal with. Hank sighed and turned on his computer. So far, there was no assigned case. Probably because people were too busy trying to survive that flash blizzard from yesterday. The snow hardly even melted from it. That meant today… is paper work. Fantastic.

“Alright Con, until we get a case, either get started on the paperwork or look through old cold cases.” 

“Yes, lieutenant!” Hank was already familiar with the cold cases, so he just went to filing paperwork. As he went around entering information. once, twice and then thrice, he noticed that Todd’s killer was listed as ‘accidental overdose.’ “Hey, Con, come over here.” 

The hellspawn quickly snapped his head almost all the way around from where he was reading over some stuff. Connor made his way over, trying to predict what Hank wanted him for.  
“Yes, lieutenant?” 

“What did you do here?” Connor read Hank’s screen. Connor’s face froze, unblinking. He looked like a damn computer that crashed.

“I did not do anything. I doubt Nines did, either. I believe the angel that saved Alice did this. Should we amend it and track them down? There is already an APB on Alice, and so far there were no tips on her whereabouts,” Connor provided. 

Hank drummed his fingers on his desk. “Depends. Is it even possible to track ‘em? No one saw anyone enter, leave, and there was no CCTV footage from around the area. All cameras nearby didn’t pick up on Alice, either. No fingerprints, no DNA (If you guys even have any), no weapon, not even a damn bullet to be recovered! You fuckers are thorough…” Hank leaned back. “D’ya think this fucking messiah would take good care of Alice? Cause that’s all I care about here.”

Connor paused. “I believe so, since they went through all the trouble to save her. However it could be a potential kidnapping, but I doubt that feeling the energy suffocate me in that room.”

Hank leaned back, “Then I guess we should let ‘em be. Why arrest someone for saving a child?”

Connor nodded, and turned to go back to reviewing cases. The one he held was about a double homicide: two siblings in their late teens went to the lake one day and never returned. Rescuers and volunteers searched the body of water and surrounding forest for miles, but only found one’s purse. There was blood on it, however it matched the victim’s. The duo were well liked by their friends and families; all clues pointed to a kidnapper who probably disposed of the bodies elsewhere. Connor turned to look at the family’s testimonies and alibis. The parents were both at work, the uncle was drinking with friends and the aunt was-

“The phck was that for!?” Hank and Connor were in stunned silence. All they saw was Gavin holding a cup of coffee and Nines standing by his side.

“You demanded a cup of coffee, and so I delivered,” he replied with no outward emotions with the exception of resting bitch face.

“Yeah. a coffee! Not a phcking ice sculpture!” For emphasis, Gavin turned the cup upside down and a frozen block of coffee fell out, shattering on impact. “Are you retarded or some shit!?”

Connor leapt out of his seat and grabbed Nines’ arm. “Ignore him, please. Don’t cause a scene.” Hank knew what Connor really meant. ‘Don’t give us away’. Nines stared at Gavin. He then knelt down to be on eye level with him. Connor tensed and drew in a sharp breath.

“I advise you to be kinder towards me, unless you would prefer me breaking you empty skull with my foot.” 

Gavin stood up and sneered at the threat. “First day and you already think you’re shit doesn’t stink. Fine then, twinsy. Meet me outside if you’re so fucking brave.”Gavin started to leave, and Nines followed out. Everyone was staring at them, some even calling ‘OOO’. All except Connor, who was rushing out the door to stop this madness.

Hank was still tired, and quite frankly done with this demon bullshit, simply went to the break room to get a coffee. Only to find that it is indeed frozen completely.


	7. Chapter 7

Hank went back to his desk, and saw Connor sitting at his with a smile. Hank turned to Nines and spoke. “So, did you kill… er, eat him?”

“What? No. I simply waited for him to step out first, and locked the door on him. I am a demon, not a monster. If I killed every person who annoyed me, this planet would be empty.” He simply returned to work after that. Hank couldn’t blame him either, Gavin was an annoying prick.

Eventually Fowler came out of his glass coffin and ordered Nines to ‘let that bitch ass Reed’ in. Nines rolled his eyes and did as he was told. There was no more excitement from that point until the end of the shift. 

Hank rubbed his eyes. “Well, it's time to go home. G’night Connor, Nines. Enjoy doin’ whatever it is that you do.” Connor gave his usual overenthusiastic response and then damn near vibrated next to his brother.

Hank went on to his usual nightly routine- bullshit around until he passed out. Whatever happens to him happens. Connor and Richard, however, went down an alleyway before phasing into their garden.

An idealistic zen garden complete with a pond and koi fish was laid out before their eyes. They both stood by a cherry blossom tree next to a gazebo. In the privacy of their own sanctuary, Nines let his soul flow freely around him. The left half of his body disappeared in an inky black cloud. His wings stretched out, his tail tickled the ground, and his horns threatened to pierce the sky.

Connor was much less graceful. His tail shyly unfurled itself and his broken horn came out in spurts of uncontrolled, weak, magic. Underdeveloped wings flapped haplessly against his back. At this point they should just be aesthetic. Nines regarded his brother’s transformation with pity.

“Connor… This clearly is not working for you. You’re so weak, and each and everyday I need to keep a closer eye on you before you lose your form again!” Nines sounded worried, but also extremely frustrated. “I understand you do not want to harm people, but for all we know they continue existing without any concern! You cannot destroy consciousness!”

Connor looked away to hide his face and the shame he felt. “That’s my problem, I don’t want someone to spend eternity existing as an entity tethered to me. I feel that is a fate worse than permanent death.” Connor felt someone move closer to him. He immediately tensed, expected to be backhanded for denying his nature. Instead, a cold but reassuring hand tilted Connor’s head up so that he met Nines’s eyes.

“I understand. That truly does sound like torture, and I admire you greatly for your empathy for those wayward souls, but please… That too is just a theory. Please don’t starve yourself over it. You know what? Let’s try to research what happens to a soul once it has been badly damaged or used as fuel. Alright? It will make me feel better that you are hurting yourself for a tried and factual reason.” Before Connor could even respond, Nines pulled him into a hug.

Connor let himself go. He cried, because he knew just how much Nines was worried about him. He watched Nines go from someone that just lived with Connor, to the over protective brother he is now. All because he wanted his older brother to stay safe…

Connor pulled away. “Alright. We could do that. I think the best place to start is with how I got too weak to keep a form that time. I never died, but I was very limited to what I could do. I just… ended up wandering as a form of shadows waiting for someone to find me.” He looked back up to Nines. “I could interact with things, but lifting anything was a chore. I obviously couldn’t use any magic, and I found so many lost souls following me. I told you about Tiffany, right?” 

“I vaguely remember that. Until Dad found you, did any of those lost souls seem powerless? If so, did they ever begin to regain strength?” Connor shook his head.

“Some did seem to get stronger, others weaker… I wasn’t really paying attention. Thinking was slower for me then.” He then went into the gazebo and sat down. “I hate this, I really do…” He ran a hand through his hair. “Best case scenario is that there’s a fucking after-after life.” Nines sat beside his brother.

“...I know. I do too. Let’s just hope that there is an answer out there, one that you could live with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn this took me forever to get to. Sorry I just quit my job, and two of my friends may be quitting aswell.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ehh i know its short but Ihave no clue where to take this story.

Hank woke that morning on time for once. He brewed himself some coffee and sifted through his drawers and cabinets for something to eat. He settled on leftover takeout. After he heated up his food and settled down for his coffee, Sumo whined and pawed at the door. Hank sighed and lifted himself, keeping his coffee in his hand. Sumo bounded outside, he did his business and began whining.

Instead of coming back, Sumo kept running in his front yard and sniffing. He seemed very tense. Soon there was howling. 

“Hey, what’s a matter? What’s the problem, boy?”

The dog just kept pacing anxiously. Hank downed his coffee and went out to join his dog. He looked to Hank, and then right in front of him, and then back to Hank. Hank looked in the same direction his dog was looking. There was nothing there.

“Well, I don’t know what it is bud. Just c’mon and eat your damn food,” Hank sighed. He went back inside and sat at his table. He wolfed down his fried rice, and Sumo finally paddled back into the house. He still refused to eat, and ended up just sagging into his bed. 

Hank put on his clothes for the day. It was only eight thirty-seven, he was making good time. When he opened his door to leave, Connor was standing right there. “Jesus! How long have you been there?” 

Connor looked so upset. Tears were brimming in his eyes, and the only way to make him look anymore pathetic was for it to be raining. “Hank… I’m sorry to show up like this. Let’s talk in your car on the way to work.” And that was that. Hank got in his car, and Connor slid into the passenger seat. 

Hank turned to Connor. He actually looked even worse. His skin was going pale again, his veins were visible, and the dark circles under his eyes went from blackish-purple to a deep maroon. The worst part,, however, was that his horns were out. Or, what was left of them. 

His remaining stumps on his head were cracked and the centers had scabs. The one that was already broken was shaven down even more. The golden cap was also missing. “What the fuck happened, Con!? Holy shit, fuck!” 

Hank turned the car off. Work can fucking wait. He twisted his body and faced Connor, waiting for an explanation. Connor made eye contact with Hank, and flinched. “N-Nines and I went to a library to research what happens when a soul is consumed or ‘destroyed’. A-Aparently, Dad was still watching over us. He was not happy with me… At all. He said some nasty stuff, and Nines tried to defend me. It quickly became violent,” Connor leaned into the car door, resting his head on the window.

Hank placed a hand on Connor’s shoulder. “Fuck, Connor… Is this about how to ‘feed’ you?” A small, almost inaudible ‘Mmhm’ answered him. He rubbed his hand back and forth to comfort him. “Did, did you find out what happens to them?”

Connor shuddered. “No, but judging by the fact that my dad interrupted us means that the answer is nothing that we are expecting. I do not know if it is for better or for worse.” Hank didn’t know what to make of that.

Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind. “Hey, is Nines ok?” 

Connor nodded, and relief washed over him. “His wings are broken, and I think he will be.. feeding, today.” Hank guessed that he was doing that right now, considering how over-protective he is and that he’s not there.

“Let’s take the day off. You deserve it. C’mon, you can even eat my misery or whatever it is.” Connor tried to protest, however Hank already left his vehicle and was basically dragging Connor inside.


End file.
